To Break A Pact
by TreenBeen
Summary: Formerly No Matter What. Harry is troubled... Voldemort is stronger than ever before and he needs all the help he can get, but what about his friends? Will they be in danger? Chapter 5 up. RHer, Harry?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Characters, Places, Spells, Or passages of the books That J.K. Rowling's Brilliant mind concocted

Chapter One: Harry's Nightmare

_Dumbledore sped down the steps past Neville and Harry, who had no more thought of leaving. Dumbledore was already at the foot of the steps when the Death Eaters nearest realized he was there. There were yells; one of the Death Eaters ran for it, scrabbling like a monkey up the stone steps opposite. Dumbledore's spell pulled him back as easily and effortlessly as though he had hooked him with an invisible line---_

_Only one couple were still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: He was laughing at her. "Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room. _

_The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest._

_The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock._

_Harry released Neville, though he was unaware of doing so. He was jumping down the steps again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore turned to the dais too._

_It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank back ward through the ragged veil hanging from the arch…_

_And Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted, once- handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind and then fell back into place._

_Harry heard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream, but knew it meant nothing--- Sirius had only just fallen through the archway, he would reappear from the other side any second…_

_But Sirius did not reappear. _

_"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled, "SIRIUS!"_

_He had reached the floor, his breath coming in searing gasps. Sirius might be just behind the curtain, he, Harry, would pull him back out again…_

_But as he reached the ground and sprinted toward the dais,_

_Lupin grabbed Harry around the chest, holding him back._

_"There's nothing you can do, Harry---"_

_"Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!"_

_"It's too late, Harry—-"_

_"We can still reach him---"_

_Harry struggled hard and viciously, but Lupin would not let go…. _

_"There's nothing you can do, Harry… nothing… He's gone."_

_ Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix_

_Harry woke with a cry and found himself covered in cold sweat. He relived the moment, vowing to avenge Sirius in his mind once more. _

_His uncle barged through the door. _

_"What in blazes is going on?" he yelled, looking as though he meant to strangle Harry. _

_"I… nothing." He replied. His uncle wouldn't understand, so he just glared at the porky face of Vernon Dursley and waited._

_"Are you lying to me boy?" he hissed with a venomous glare, taking an advancing step toward Harry. _

_"Maybe, Maybe not." He said with a shrug. "Whether I am or not is not your concern."_

_"You watch your tongue boy or I'll…" he paused and watched Harry stand up and walk over to his trunk, and pull out some parchment and a quill._

_"Dear Moody, Lupin, Tonks, and Wealeys,_

_How are you? I…" he said out loud as he wrote, making Uncle Vernon leave with a huff and slam the door. He put the Parchement away. 'Worked every time so far' he thought, climbing back into his bed. In his dreams, he relived the death of his godfather over and over again. 'He's not dead!' he began to mumble. 'He's not! Lupin he's not! Let me go! He's not dead!'_

… _and he was right. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: A slap is a way to show love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters, J.K. Rowling owns it all**

Harry sat in his bed for a while, watching the sun continue to peek through the windows. He thought about Sirius and as he did, a tear fell, and he let it all out. He cried. His last connection to his family was….. what was that? He could have sworn he heard a whimper. He stared at the spot next to his door, still enclosed in shadow and snatched up his glasses, placing them firmly on his nose. A shaggy black dog crept out, wagging his tail slowly from side to side, whimpering faintly. Harry brushed a tear aside.

"S-Sirius?" he could hardly believe that this dog was his godfather… it could be any dog… but no, there before him in the place of the dog now stood a man in a t-shirt and jeans with a jacket hanging loosely around his tired frame.

"Hey now," said his godfather, brushing away the remaining tears on the sixteen year olds face. "What are all these now?"

"I… I was thinking about… how… you… you survived?"

"Yes… never liked that Bellatrix… hated our family reunions I tell you… couldn't very well let her finish me off, now could I?" He smiled and Harry saw the same twinkle in his eyes as there was at his parents' wedding.

"How did you get in here?" he asked, eying at the door which he knew was padlocked.

"Well…" said Sirius and Harry saw a boyish grin creep onto his face. "You know that fancy new truck your uncle has? He parked it very conveniently under _your _window." Harry stifled a laugh.

"My…" said his godfather admiringly as he gazed at Harry, looking him over. "Look how you've grown." It was true. Harry had grown a considerable three or four inches and was now just a tad shorter than Sirius. "You are so much like your fa---…" but he was interrupted by Hedwig fluttering in through the window, a letter tied to her leg. Harry grabbed it and read it. It read:

Dear Harry,

Mum says its high time for you to come to the burrow. She says that she is worried about how those muggles are treating you. Swears that if she sees you half as skinny as you were last year she'll call up Dumbledore and the Muggle authorities. Hermione is already here, and she is worried about you too, so am I. Come if you can. Let me know if the muggles can bring you (they probably can't) or if we need to come and get you. Expect us at 4:00 day after your Birthday if they can't. See you then,

Ron

P.S Ginny says hi

PPS Fred and George say hi

PPPS Mum, dad, Percy, Bill, Charlie, And Hermione… for goo'ness sake can't they write their own letters?

"Sirius…. Are you up for a road trip?" He asked, as he wrote back:

Ron,

The Muggles can bring me, see you then.

HP

And tied it to Hedwig's leg.

"Where to? Ah… the Burrow!" Said Sirius reading over his shoulder. "Yes… but why did you tell them that? The muggles won't take you!"

"Ya but…. It's just…. Never Mind."

"Let's go."

"Ok… here Hedwig, the Burrow." Harry told his owl as he sent her out the window. He and Sirius climbed out onto Uncle Vernon's truck, and left, Sirius turning back into a dog.

"Sirius…." Said Harry as he walked next to the dog. "How will we get my stuff there?" The dog gave him a look that said 'you'll see' and they walked on.

Harry and Sirius trudged up the path to the Burrow. They had been walking for about a day and a half straight. Harry was exhausted but Sirius was used to it. He had been on the run for about… a year before this. Ron saw them coming.

"Harry!" he yelled, and dashed out to meet him. Then he saw the dog. "S-Sirius?"

Hermione had heard Ron yell and came bolting out the front door. Her reaction was the same.

"Yes…" said Harry pulling out of a death grip from Ron and Hermione. "He's alive." He smiled tiredly. "Can we go inside now?"

They all walked inside and the entire Weasley family jumped to greet them, Everyone shocked, but overjoyed to see Sirius. He took human form.

"Harry, Did you walk all the way here?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"ummm… yes…." Muttered Harry. Then something happened that Harry was not expecting. Mrs. Weasley slapped him, right there, across the face. His hand went slowly to his face as Ron and Hermione gasped, Ginny's hands flying to her mouth.

"You lied! I was worried sick! I knew the muggles would never bring you here. Do you know how fortunate it is that you had Sirius with you?" Harry was stunned. Did she care about him that much, that she would slap him out of worry? He was touched and… shocked at the same time. He didn't know how to react to this. This had never happened to him before. They all stared at him, expecting him to do something, but he just stood there. Then, he threw himself at the woman, the closest thing to a mother he had, and hugged her. She hugged him back and they all relaxed and watched with caring eyes, happy that Harry felt Loved, all that is except Fred and George, who all gave mocking ooohs and aaahs.

Harry released her from the hug, and stood there, staring around at his friends… no, FAMILY. This was his family. Suddenly a blazing pain seared through his scar and he collapsed to his knees on the floor.

"Harry!" Hermione, Ron, and Sirius all cried.

Harry sat there, hand to his head muttering. They could only catch fragments of his rambling,

"power… no…. muggle… pain…. Don't…. can't…. fight…. You……" but one thing definitely caught their attention. They heard one sentence in whole.

"Voldemort is back in Power…. He is here again."

A/n: Thank you to she who reviewed. Love ya! I will be writing more soon! I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: Death Eaters**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. J.K Rowling's mind created all of the characters and places, unless they are part of my own imagination (I created them)**

"Harry!" Harry didn't hear him. He was paralyzed with fear, too paralyzed to even hear Ron's voice.

"NO!" he said. "No…. anywhere but here!" he got up and ran to the window, Sirius following. He looked out into the slowly darkening hills, and saw what he feared… Black hooded figures moving slowly toward the burrow.

"Death Eaters…" he whispered. "I shouldn't have come here… I knew this would…"

"What is it?" asked Ginny. "Harry, what's…?"

"Death Eaters." He said, his voice began to shake. "I shouldn't have come here! I put you all in danger… You need to get out of here… Apparate! Get Floo powder! Something! Just please get out of here! Please!"

"No." Said Ron.

"Never." Hermione hissed, coming up behind Ron. "We'll stick with you, Harry… to the death." Harry flinched. That was a bad choice of words. He gazed around at them all… they nodded. They really would. The Death Eaters were advancing. They had their wands raised, ready for a fight. Harry pulled out his wand.

"Hide." He commanded them all. "Please hide! Please! Don't let them find you! Please!" he was near tears, begging them to leave. "Please! Only come out if **_absolutely _**necessary… if you have to."

"No…" Sirius said. He turned to Mrs. Weasley. "Molly, you and the children hide… we," he motioned to himself, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George "can handle this." They all drew their wands.

She nodded, herding them all to different hiding places in the small house. She put Harry Ron and Hermione together in a closet near the edge of the kitchen. It was incredibly dark.

Harry listened to the sounds of the battle as he mentally accused himself over and over again. They heard footsteps slowly advancing toward them, and Harry drew his wand, as did Ron and Hermione.

The door opened, scattering the last fragments of light across their faces.

"Potter…" One of them hissed, as Harry Ron and Hermione aimed their wands at him. "_Expelliarmus!" _he cried, and Ron and Hermione were thrown into the wall, wands flying out of the closet to land at the Death Eater's feet. Harry's wand flew from his hand into the Death Eater's, as his arm was grabbed and he was dragged out of the closet, having his arms pinned by one of the Death Eater's. He slammed the door, locking Ron and Hermione, but not before Harry had begun to struggle. He dragged Harry out of the hall and into the living room, where Sirius and the others were fighting. They all looked to see what had happened, and during his brief pause, Sirius was thrown into a cabinet, and it came down on him. The death eater stuffed a cloth in Harry's mouth and bound him with invisible ropes, throwing him at another death eater, who grabbed him and hissed,

"Remember me, Potter?" It was the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"B-llugh-!" was all he could manage as he tried to voice the hated name. The death eater that formerly held him walked over to were Sirius had been buried. He laughed deep in his throat, but stopped suddenly when he saw a bristling black dog leap out, past him, growling and baring its fangs at Bellatrix.

"Sirius," she said. "What a pleasant surprise." She muttered something and he turned back into a human. Then she bound him, too. "Oh, so it's the boy you want, is it?" she pointed her wand at Harry, as she muttered something to remove the ropes binding the boy. "_Crucio!"_ Harry tore the cloth out of his mouth and screamed. It was pain beyond pain. He wanted it to end. He was about to black out, when someone came bursting through the door. He saw Sirius stand, and then his pain ended, with unconsciousness welcoming him.

**A/n: Hey, read and review, there's more where this came from. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Owl's**

**Disclaimer: Again, I own only the plot and characters that I come up with**

Harry sat up holding his forehead gingerly with his right hand. Why did his forehead hurt so badly? Why did his whole body hurt so badly? Oh right… the Cruciat---. His train of thought was cut off by a shrill shriek that he swore shot the roof off the house.

"_HARRY!" _screamed Mrs.Weasley. "_You're alright! Oh thank HEAVEN!"_

"ohhhh…." He moaned, as he tried to move to a sitting position, but someone held him down. It was Sirius.

"Sirius? Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes… a few broken ribs, I think, but what about you? You were under the Cruciatus for about ten minutes." He looked concerned.

"I… I'm fine… where's my wand?" then looking around he added, "and where are Ron and Hermione?"

"I… I don't know, Harry." Came the reply.

"Check the closet." Said Harry suddenly.

"We… we did." Tears were pouring down Mrs.Weasley's face mow.

"Well, where else could they be?" he asked horrified.

"With Lord Voldemort." Said a new voice. Harry turned and watched as R.J. Lupin stepped out of the shadows, an angry look on his pale face. Propped on his Elbows, Harry shot up.

"What? Lupin… what do you mean… what happened?" he was panicking.

"After you were rendered unconscious, the Death Eaters came after Sirius and I. We heard Ron shout, 'leave 'er alone you! Leave 'er be! Expelliarm—' but after that, there was nothing. They were gone. We can only assume that the Death Eaters apparated with them, and that he meant Hermione."

"When did you get here?"

"Right before you went unconscious, I think… I helped to fight off the remainder."

Harry was dumbstruck. "I have to…"

"Don't even think about it." said Sirius.

"I _have _to! They're my friends!" he yelled, staring Sirius down.

"… at least get Dumbledore." He said to his young godson, right as an owl flew in the window.

"That's no owl!" cried Lupin. "It's Fawkes!" Indeed, the brilliantly plumaged bird was there, on Harry's shoulder, a letter in his beak.

_Harry, _it read

_Are you alright? I heard that there was an attack on you and your friends at the Burrow. Please reply urgently, as I shall soon be on my way over. _

_Albus Dumbledore_

"I…" he whistled. "Hedwig, take this to Dumbledore at Hogwarts!" he scrawled a small but detailed note to the headmaster and tied it to the bird's leg with a red ribbon that was magically enhanced to give the bird speed.

"When he gets here, tell him to meet me at the… Leaky Cauldron or something." Said Harry, running toward the door. But Sirius stepped in his path.

"You can't go. Not alone. Wait for Dumbledore, then we'll all go." He gestured to the men. (except Mr.Weasley, who should stay with his wife.)

"I am _not _a child anymore Sirius. I've grown up."

"Too soon, I'm afraid." Said the voice of Albus Dumbledore. They all turned to see him standing at the door, Hedwig on his shoulder.

"Prof… Headmaster." Said Harry, bowing slightly. Dumbledore gave him a nod in return.

"Harry, you have seen and heard many things… these things have forced you into a… very short and painful childhood. If you would all excuse us, I would like to speak to Harry alone." They all left the room, leaving Dumbledore and a worried yet curious Harry to talk.

Hermione woke with a gag in her mouth and her body slumped against the wall with her arms bound. She was in a cell, with Ron, and their wands were on the other side of the barred wall. Drat! The cell was magic proof anyway. Where were they?

Ron slowly woke up as well. They both gasped and looked up as they heard footsteps coming toward them. They stared straight into his face, and gasped in horror at what they saw.

**A/n: hey, cliffy! Ahh! Read and Review guys, Read and Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Over the river and through the woods, to Hogwarts School we go!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing… I own nothing**

"Harry… I want you to promise me." The twinkling blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore stared into Harry's emerald ones.

"I can't!" said Harry sadly. "Dumbledore… Professor, they're my friends. I led them in to this… I can't just stand here."

" I know that this is hurting you, Harry, and that you have your own freedom of opinion, but this is not your fault."

"If I wasn't the chosen one… I should never have made friends." He turned away.

"Harry, _friends _ are what you need _most_. I know what you are going through…"

Harry cut the elderly wizard off.

"You… understand… nothing." He hissed, in a voice quite unlike his own. Dumbledore stared at him, and as Harry realized how cruel that was, he begged forgiveness. "Dumbledore, I'm sorry… I don't know what… What happened? What's happening to me?" He met Dumbledore's gaze with tired and sad eyes, full of worry.

"Why is it me?" he whispered. "What did I ever do?"

"Harry… " he walked over and placed his hand on the young man's shoulder. Harry glanced down, fixing his gaze on his hands, which were lying palms up on his lap. "Look at me." He waited as Harry reluctantly did as he was told. The eyes held concern and innocence, pure truth came from his lips. "You have done _nothing… _you of all people don't deserve many of the things that happen to you. All of the worst things that have happened are the fault of Voldemort, if anyone. Not you."

"But if I hadn't…"

"Harry, do you think they would have let you stop being their friend?" Harry pondered this, playing the last 6 years over in his mind.

"..no, sir." He finally said.

"Exactly."

"but _if _ I hadn't asked to sit with them that first day…"

"No one can stop fate Harry. Not even the most powerful of us."

"Yes, professor."

"So… we have an understanding?"

"Yes, sir."

"Will you promise me you will come to Hogwarts and not go after Ron and Hermione?"

"… yes… Headmaster." He replied sadly.

"Thank you, Harry. I know I can trust you."

"Yes, sir." Dumbledore left the room, and Harry put his head on the table and cried tears of anger and of hate, toward the man who had taken away everything…

Harry Potter stood before Ron and Hermione as he watched her start to sob and the foolish boy gape. Imbeciles… they actually believed that he, Lord Voldemort, was Harry Potter.

"How are you, Hermione? And you, Ron? I hope your accommodations are to your liking?" They both stared at him, wondering what he was doing.

He crouched by the cell, so that he was closer to their faces. "Are you ok? Listen, Sirius and Remus know where we are, they've got Dumbledore and their on their way." He lied. This was his vantage point. He knew who Harry's friends were, and where they would be, because of the Death Eater/ spies. Ron managed to free himself of his gag, as did Hermione.

"Harry!" he whispered. "Get us out of here!" Hermione nodded agreement.

"I can't… Voldemort's got the keys." He put on a look of pity, trying to fool them. "I hear someone coming…" he said suddenly.

"Go, Harry! You can't let You- Know- Who get you!" he nodded, and with a final glance ran out of sight before stopping and beginning to walk. Transfiguration was a wonderful thing, he thought as he chuckled to himself.

Harry sat next to Nevillle in a compartment on the Hogwarts express. He barely spoke a word.

On their arrival to Hogwarts, they ran into Draco Malfoy.

"Hey, Potty… Where's Mudblood and Weasel? I was so looking forward to seeing them." His drawiling voice echoed through the entrance hall.

"I'm warning you, Malfoy…" Harry took a menacing step forward. Everyone else spread out, giving the to a large area of empty space.

"What're you going to do? Hex me?" he sniggered. Harry reached for his wand, but felt something white and hot hit his face across the cheek, leaving a large burn.

As Harry thought of a curse, He heard a harsh voice.

"That is enough!" It was Dumbledore. "Harry, come with me… Fifty points from Slytherin." Harry followed Dumbledore down a few corridors to the large stone gargoyle, where Dumbledore said, "Lollipops." And entered… Harry followed.

"I will be right back." Said Dumbledore, taking a small handful of powder and throwing into the fire, yelling, "The Burrow."

'Oh great…' Harry thought. 'I'm dead.' Dumbledore returned, Sirius and Lupin behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Slytherins are not punching bags**

**Disclaimer: NOTHING!**

Harry watched the procession of men climb out of the fireplace.

"'lo Sirius… Remus…"

"Harry…" Sirius said with a firm gaze. "Dumbledore tells me that you got into a fight the second you stepped through the door?"

"… sort of." Said Harry.

"Sort of? Who with?" asked Remus.

"Malfoy." Said Harry with scorn dripping from his clenched teeth.

"Oh… I see." Said Lupin.

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Really? Oh… I that case by all means you should have…" he stopped, seeing the astonished glances from everyone in the room. "I mean… you shouldn't have done that, Harry.

"Harry, do you realize that if this keeps up you are likely to be expelled?" asked Lupin seriously.

"Yes." Said Harry, meeting his gaze with a firm stare. He _had _grown up too fast. thought Dumbledore, to take it with that much maturity.

"Why did you do it Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"He… deserved it." said Harry, almost bursting into the entire truth.

"What did he _do _to deserve this?"

"He… insulted Ron and Hermione." He said again, and the more he thought about it, the angrier he got.

Down in the Great Hall, Draco Malfoy's cup shattered at that moment, leaving him covered in Pumpkin Juice stains, approving many applause from the Gryffindor table, except from Neville, who could only think, HARRY!

BACK TO DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE:

"Well, if that's everything, Dumbledore, I guess we'll be going." Both of the men took Harry's hand and then left.

"Harry, I know this is hard on you…" I just want them back, Dumbledore. I just wish that…" he froze, concentrating on Ron and Hermione, how it felt to be around them, what they were like, and he saw them, trapped in a cell, talking to… him? How could that be? A distant voice called him back. _Harry… Harry? _

"Hmm?" he came suddenly back to Dumbledore's office.

"What happened, Harry?"

"I saw them… they were in a cell, talking to me… but I don't remember that… I was just concentrating on them and I saw…"

"Ahhh…" said Dumbledore calmly. "It seems you have learned the art of _Concentro Vision_."

"Concentro Vision, sir?" said Harry, utterly confused.

"Yes. It is what you just did."

"I see."

"Well, you best get down to the feast, Mr. Potter."

"Thank you, sir." He walked to the door and was about to leave, when he was called back.

"And Harry…"

"Yes, sir?"

"Slytherins are Not Punching bags… remember that."

"Yes, sir." He said with a grin.


	7. Chapter 7

**A broken Pact**

**Disclaimer: Must I do this? NOTHING!**

Harry sat on a bench at the Quidditch Pitch, just thinking, waiting. He though about Ron, He thought about Hermione, He thought about…

"LAST CALL FOR HOGSMEADE!" Prof. McGonagall's voice flew through his ears. He leapt up and sprinted for the entrance to the grounds.

"Potter," she said when she spied him. "Nice of you to join us." He gazed up at her.

"I am sorry, Professor. I was thinking about… Never Mind." He did not wish to share with her the events of the summer.

"I know, P- Harry." He looked up at her. "No need to be sorry. Move along now… oh, Wait one moment." There was a 'pop' and she was gone. She had disapparated. When she returned, Dumbledore was with her.

"H- headmaster." Said Harry, once again bowing to his mentor.

"Harry." Dumbledore solemnly replied with a nod. Harry straightened and looked the aged wizard in the eyes, though t'was painful for him to do so, knowing how much sadness would be awaiting him. The headmaster always looked at him with concern and sadness now, and Harry wondered why.

"I wish to accompany you to Hogsmeade, Harry." Said Dumbledore sternly, though he was not angry. "I would like to… talk."

Harry and Dumbledore walked along the streets in Hogsmeade, wandering and talking until they came across Honeydukes Sweet shop, which intrigued Dumbledore, who loved sweets. They entered.

"Ah… all is so pleasing to the eye!" the headmaster sighed as he gaped at the shop. "W-what would you recommend, Harry?"

"Definitely… this." Said Harry, pulling something off the topmost shelf.

"Ah…" cried Dumbledore, examining the package. "Ingredients to make your own candy, only one galleon." He looked at Harry. "A bit expensive, though."

"Allow me, headmaster." Harry replied, Pulling out the gold coin needed.

"Thank you, Harry, but…"

"Please…" Harry said insistently, "take it."

"Alright." Said Dumbledore, and he approached the counter to purchase it.

"Harry," Dumbledore asked as they sat in the Three Broomsticks later that afternoon, a butterbeer in each one's hands. "What is wrong?"

"Pardon?" Harry was obviously confused.

"You are always sad… the emerald fire that once burned in your eyes is gone entirely. Even Prof. McGonagall knows that something is wrong, many a time has she come to me worried about you!"

"She--- she is worried about me, sir?" Dumbledore nodded. "I- it's Ron and Hermione, sir. I can't help but feel it is my fault." His sad eyes gazed into Dumbledore's concerned ones. "It was my fault wasn't it?"

"No, Harry. We've talked about this and I don't want one more wo--"

"Don't you see?" Harry inquired quietly.

"My Parents, Cedric, Sirius, Ron, Hermione…. All connected to me! Everyone he kills is connected to me!"

"Ron and Hermione are not dead." Replied Dumbledore firmly.

"We don't know that!"

"No, but if you believe that you have already given up hope. I don't want to hear one more word about this. Do you understand?"

"But if I…"

"_NOT ONE WORD!"_

"Yes, Headmaster." There was silence for a few moments.

"Professor… did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That pop… I could have sworn…" he was interrupted by screaming coming from outside the door. They both leapt to their feet, bolting out the door together.

Twenty or so Death Eaters filled the streets, shooting hexes and unforgivables at passerby's as the went. Harry whipped out his wand on instinct, as did Dumbledore, and they separated, fighting off Death Eaters.

"DUMBLEDORE!" came the voice of Snape. "SHOULD POTTER REALLY BE…" he ducked a Crucio. "FIGHTING? HE IS STILL YOUNG."

"I CAN HANDLE IT!" Harry yelled back. He was sick of being treated like a child. Suddenly, a portion of the stone street shot up fifty feet in the air, and a man appeared in a wisp of smoke, it was Voldemort. He was holding up Ron and Hermione, bound in chains. Harry watched in horror (ducking a killing curse) as he dangled them, lifeless over the edge.

"RELEASE THEM, VOLDEMORT! I'M THE ONE YOU WANT!" he bellowed, Death Eater surrounding him slowly.

"COME AND GET THEM,POTTER! COME UP AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" Harry glanced at Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall, who were fighting the Death Eaters away. Dumbledore's eyes said to stay put, but he was torn.

Sirius Black sat in a small room, wondering what he ought to do. 'Hmmm…' he thought. 'Harry is in Hogsmeade today… perhaps a little trip there?' and he disapparated.

"LET THEM GO, VOLDEMORT!" he called again. His eyes were burning with fury, his body shaking violently, the pain in his scar almost unbearable. "YOU HEAR ME? I SAID LET THEM GO!" Sirius suddenly popped up beside him, and seeing the situation, glared up with Harry, one hand on his shoulder.

"AND I SAID, COME AND GET THEM!" Harry had had enough. He growled low in his throat, then pointed his wand at the castle and murmured, "Accio Firebolt."

The broomstick came rushing at him, and he reached out to grab it, but Sirius threw his arms around the young man's chest and arms and restrained him.

"Sirius… ugh… Let Go." Harry struggled, wanting desperately to get to his friends, but Sirius, weak though he was, was still strong. Snape was soon there as well. Harry watched the broomstick fall to the ground. Snape grabbed the wand from Harry's hand gently.

"Potter, you can't go to them."

"Why not?" though Snape was now… not hated as much, Harry still refused to obey him thoroughly.

"Because… you promised Dumbledore." He looked into the shifty black eyes and knew that this was true, but he still struggled, wishing that he could do the shield curse, but, Snape held his wand. No sooner, however, had he thought this, then Sirius was thrown off of him. He had done it… wandless. He had preformed wandless magic. He mounted the broom and kicked of, rising ten feet before looking back at Snape and thrusting his hand forward, muttering "Accio Wand." It came to him. As he looked down, he met Dumbledore's eyes. "I'm sorry, sir." He said, then he sped up to where Voldemort stood, now almost ready to scream at the pain in his scar.

"Release them!" he demanded once more. He was greeted with a curse being thrown at him, that almost knocked him off his broom.

"What will you give me for them?" Asked Voldemort. He wanted a trade, and Harry was sure he knew what it was.

"What do you want?" he inquired, knowing the answer.

"You… in their place."

"No." He replied coldly.

"Then no trade." He said, and he dropped Ron and Hermione. Harry glared at him, then dived after them, standing on his broom, so that he could catch them. He did. As he lowered himself to the ground, setting them down, then watching as Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry and yelled, "CRUCIO!" Harry sank to his knees, mouth agape as though screaming, though no sound escaped his lips. For five minutes he suffered this pain, his scar finally splitting and a trickle of blood flowing down his face. Finally, Voldemort apparated, leaving him on one knee, gasping.

Sirius and the professors surrounded him, as well as Dumbledore, all gazing at him worriedly. Many had gone insane after such torture. Dumbledore helped him rise, staring at his scar. Prof, McGonagall preformed a cleaning spell, and the blood was gone.

"Come, Potter. Back to the castle." She conjured stretchers for Ron and Hermione and the four of them went back to the castle, and the hospital wing. Harry looked back. Dumbledore's eyes were following him, carrying one message. I trusted you.


	8. Chapter 8

**Just let me Fall**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all.**

Harry silently and slowly followed Prof. McGonagall towards the steps of the castle. The still forms of Ron and Hermione beside her… this was all… his… fault.

"Professor… I must speak with Dumbledore." He finally spoke.

"NO, Potter. You are hurt. You must come to the Hospital Wing." came the stern reply.

"I'm Fine… I _really _need to speak to him."

"NO Potter."

"But… Professor…"

"Not another word, Potter. I'm surprised you are still sane… it's a wonder I am…" Harry looked at her sideways, then silently slipped away, back the way he came. He saw Dumbledore and Sirius down a ways talking together, and trying to restore order. He approached silently, and swiftly, cloak billowing behind him. His hair blew sideways and revealed his scar, which was still an open wound. He watched as everyone but the teachers remaining tried to calm down people. He saw Snape, and, though he and Snape had become friends, he looked menacing.

Dumbledore turned, suddenly facing Harry, who was right beside him.

"Professor… I…" he said, dropping to one knee in respect.

"Deliberately disobeyed my orders as a mentor and friend."

"Yes and I…" he was again interrupted.

"Should be ashamed at yourself." He looked into Dumbledore's eyes. They were full of fury and pain… had he caused it?

"Professor… I know what I did was wrong, but I did it…"

"Not here, Harry. Dumbledore… your office, maybe?" suggested Sirius.

"Yes…" they all apparated (Harry side) to his office. Many of the trinkets Harry had shattered last year had been repaired.

"Professor, I…" Harry sighed, and took a deep breath. It was time to grow up. "I know what I did was disobedient and dishonoring to you, but I did it…"

"Out of love." Said Dumbledore. Harry met his eyes. The anger had gone. "I know how much you care for Ron and Hermione Harry…"

"You care for them as much as we do for you." Said Sirius.

"Y-you know why I did it then?" He inquired.

"Yes. And I understand fully. Though I am not angry at you for what you did, you did disobey me… I shall be forced to send you to your head of house and let her determine punishment." Head of… MCGONAGALL!

"Y-yes, sir." He stuttered.

"Sirius, see him to the hospital wing, would you. He looks hurt." Sirius nodded and escorted him out of the room. As they walked, Harry decided to see what Vol--- you-know-who, was up to. He shut his eyes, having the hallways memorized, and concentrated. He saw only blurred shapes for a moment, but Voldemort and some death eaters stood around a fire. Voldemort was sitting in a throne, surrounded by silver serpents engraved on the candelabras and on the throne.

Everyone was in a horrible mood, it seemed, because they were all mumbling under their breaths. Voldemort was growling and when he suddenly stood up, Harry stopped walking down the hallway of Hogwarts. Voldemort shot a crucio curse at one of the death eaters, but Harry FELT it. He sank to his knees on the cold Hogwarts floor, Sirius yelling his name, but he did not answer. He just grimaced and winced as the pain shot through him, finally screaming STOP! As the death eater was.

"HARRY!" His eyes shot open. Sirius was there.

"Sirius… no… he'll kill you… just like he killed my father… my mother… He'll kill you all… no… get away from me." Sirius helped him up by the arm.

"You, Harry, are one troubled young man… I have never see-"

"GET AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU! NOT AGAIN… I CAN'T HANDLE IT AGAIN!" he yelled at the man. Sirius gaped at him.  
"Harry, nothing is going to happen to me! Come… we have to get you to the hospital wing!" He grabbed his arm, but Harry jerked away, backing into the wall as though someone meant to hex him and he didn't have his wand.

"NO! THEY'RE THERE! I CAN'T! HE'LL FIND YOU! HE ALREADY FOUND THEM!" Harry screamed.

"Harry… no one is going to hurt Ron, or Hermione… or me. We are fine. We need you."

"No…" Harry whispered. "It would have been better if I never knew you. Any of you." Sirius looked hurt.

"Harry… I…" Harry shook his head, then ran down the hall. He ran right into Dumbledore, who was coming out of his office.

"I'm sorry sir." He said quickly, before running again. But… he wasn't moving. His legs were moving… HE should have been moving.

"Harry, wait."

"Dumbledore, let me go!" he begged.

"No, Harry. If you have not realized, you are suspended above a fifty foot staircase. You would be killed."

"GOOD! Please Dumbledore! Let me fall! Just let me die! It would be better that way! Let me fall!" The old man stared at him in astonishment.

"Let me fall." Said Harry, a tear falling down his cheek before he passed into unconsciousness from the exhaustion of it all.


End file.
